


There's an App for That

by graceless_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabe makes sam get snapchat, M/M, also they have a dog, dont ask me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceless_wolf/pseuds/graceless_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn’t sure anyone out of high school uses this app. He’s also not sure why Gabriel downloaded it onto his phone, only that he goes to get the archangel breakfast in bed (pushy little shit) and when he comes back, Gabriel is playing with his new phone and smiling like a cat who got the cream.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Gabe?” Sam asks, eyebrow rising.</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of snap chat?” is Gabriel’s reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an App for That

Sam isn’t sure anyone out of high school uses this app. He’s also not sure why Gabriel downloaded it onto his phone, only that he goes to get the archangel breakfast in bed (pushy little shit) and when he comes back, Gabriel is playing with his new phone and smiling like a cat who got the cream.

 

“What are you doing, Gabe?” Sam asks, eyebrow rising.

 

“Have you ever heard of snap chat?” is Gabriel’s reply.

 

There’s a pause because no, no he hasn’t. Gabriel is grinning again and Sam is more than a little worried about his archangel is planning.

 

“Here,” Gabe says, handing Sam his phone back when the hunter lies back down. He curls up to Sam’s side, chin hooked over his shoulder. “I already made you a profile, and added myself. Now I can send you pictures when you aren’t here!”

 

“Pictures like what?” Sam says after a moment’s hesitation, hand curling tight over Gabriel’s hip.

 

Gabe swats at him, but it’s half-hearted, his cheeks flushing lightly. “Perv,” he grumbles.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

He’s out with Dean and Castiel later that day, looking into a spree of small town murders with fuzzy COD’s.

 

“So get this,” he says as he slides into the booth, “all of the victim’s have no external or internal bodily damage. The only cause is that their hearts stopped beating, but there’s no cause for that. They were all perfectly healthy.”

 

Dean groans, “Should be fun. To think, we almost got a day off.”

 

Castiel tilts his head, watching Dean curiously close. “You don’t get days off, Dean.”

 

His brother chuckles and Sam politely looks away because it was sickening how into it these two were without even realizing it. “Not with you, I don’t, Cas.”

 

That’s when Sam’s phone makes an unfamiliar sound and the other two are looking at him curiously.

 

“Dude, was that snap chat?” Dean asks, incredulous.

 

Sam eyes him, “How would you even know that?”

 

The answer comes from Castiel, surprisingly enough. “Dean and I are familiar with the application.”

 

He isn’t going to question it.

 

The app in question has a little red number one at its corner, so he taps it, not quite sure what to expect.

 

_Press and hold to view._  

 

He does, and sees Gabriel making the most over exaggerated frown he thinks he’s ever seen. There’s a little heart surrounding his ridiculous boyfriend’s face. The text says ‘I miss you xoxo,’ but Sam can see the smile in Gabriel’s eyes.

 

He takes a quick shot of the diner’s table, along with their half eaten breakfast. ‘Yeah right,’ he types.

 

Dean is still giving him an odd look, so Sam supplies “Gabriel” and Dean and Cas nod like they now completely understand.

 

Gabriel’s reply comes a few minutes later, when Dean is paying for breakfast and Castiel is standing far too close to his brother’s back. The waitress is looking at them like they’re the cutest thing she’s ever seen and Sam can practically hear his brother’s annoyance from this side of the diner.

 

It’s Gabriel again, but he’s lying back against the pillows of their bed and Sam can just see his collarbones at the bottom of the screen. There’s an impressive hickey blooming across one of them and if Sam wasn’t so sure Gabriel positioned the camera like that on purpose, he’d feel a certain pride in the bruise. (If he does anyways, it’s nobody’s business but his own.)

 

‘Come on, Kiddo. Show me your pretty face.’

 

Gabriel gets Sam’s smirk and a ‘nice hickey.’

 

There is no reply for a while after that.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

‘Not my fault you can’t control yourself in bed.’

 

The picture is very specifically _not_ of Gabriel; instead it’s of the apartment’s tiny kitchen. Sam can just see Rex in the corner, Gabe’s hand on the dog’s collar to keep him from going after the sandwich on the counter. It’s a little clip of their life these days, and Sam smiles softly. He knows Rex will get a chunk of that sandwich either way, and Gabe will call him spoiled, voice gooey with affection. Rex will curl up beside Gabe in bed as the archangel reads whatever thriller he’s reading now, or watches reality TV.

 

Gabe won’t leave because Rex doesn’t like it when there’s no one there. So Sam stays home on days Gabe has angel business and Gabe stays home on hunts. Sometimes Charlie dog sits when she’s in the area and they go out, just the two of them. It’s nice, this life they’ve made for themselves. It’s nice to have a routine amidst all the chaos.

 

So, Sam sends Gabe a picture of the view out the back window without a caption.

 

Gabriel sends a picture of himself and Rex in bed; there’s mustard smeared on the dog’s nose.

 

‘Sap.’

 

Sam grins, and then takes a picture of Dean and Cas. Dean’s driving and Cas is in shotgun. Their hands are side by side on the console, pinkies close together, but not quite touching. He sends this to Gabe with the caption, ‘Are they still really this oblivious?’

 

Gabe replies with a short video of himself shrugging, and Rex lunging forward to lick his face. The caption says, ‘Rex has good timing.’

 

Sam sends back a picture of himself, the caption: ‘yes, yes he does.’

 

He might be a little eager to see Gabriel’s reply, but who can blame him.

 

Suddenly Sam wants to be home, with them. He wants to curl up in bed with Gabriel’s head on his chest and Rex snoring at their feet. He wants to watch stupid reality television and laugh when Gabriel comments on the stars’ personal lives. He wants to kiss Gabriel’s sleepy, stupid face.

 

Dean turns the radio up and Sam realizes that he’s run out of time on Gabriel’s reply, and he never got to really see it.

 

Surprisingly, it doesn’t bother him too much. Instead, he tucks his phone into his jacket pocket. The research goes by fairly quickly, and Dean and Cas decide to rent a motel room for the night while Sam drives the hour and half drive back home.

 

When he sweeps into the apartment, Gabriel is in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.

 

“Sammy,” he greets as Rex races around the kitchen out of excitement.

 

He pulls Gabriel away from the stove and spins him around so his back is at the counter. Gabe seems to get the picture, hopping up and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist.

 

Instead of kissing him, Sam drags his fingers along Gabriel’s cheekbones, scrapes his teeth lightly along the curve of Gabe’s neck, and lets his hands drift to grasp at the archangel’s hips. Gabriel acts then, leaning in and tugging Sam into a kiss.

 

“That’s the thing about pictures,” Sam breathes when Gabe pulls away, “I don’t like not being able to touch what’s mine.”

 

Gabriel huffs an indignant breath, “The sauce is going to burn.”

 

Sam tugs Gabriel closer, ducking his head to Gabe’s collarbone. His lips brush over the already healing bruises, and Gabe shudders.

 

“Yes, it is. And you’re going to let it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at Kaistiel. Prompts are encouraged, as are questions and comments uwu.


End file.
